Staryu
|} |height-ftin=2'07" |height-m=0.8 |weight-lbs=76.1 |weight-kg=34.5 |abilityn=d |ability1=Illuminate |ability2=Natural Cure |abilityd=Analytic |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Water 3 |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=1 |evsp=1 |expyield=68 |oldexp=106 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=255 |color=Brown |catchrate=225 |body=05 |pokefordex=staryu |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Staryu (Japanese: ヒトデマン Hitodeman) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into when exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Staryu is a golden-brown sea star-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's left "leg". If any of Staryu's appendages are lost or eaten by predators like , it is unharmed and can grow them back with ease provided the core is still intact. The core resembles a red jewel and is similar to a . When the sun goes down, the core glows its brightest. Many will float from the seafloor to the surface and align themselves with stars of the night sky as their core flickers, displaying a connection with the celestial bodies of space. The anime has shown that if Staryu becomes weak, its core will grow faint and flash slowly. Staryu can be found at the very bottom of the ocean on the . There are times, however, when Staryu finds itself in rivers that lead into the ocean as seen in Pokémon Snap. In the anime Major appearances Misty's Staryu Staryu is one of 's main battlers throughout the original series, debuting in Clefairy and the Moon Stone. It also appeared during Misty's cameo arcs in the and . Other Multiple Staryu appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. They were some of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. They and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. Two Staryu appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . One crashed down on and and sent them flying, while the other blasted off. A Staryu appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Toren. Staryu was lent to Callahan for the Pokémon Catch Race. Minor appearances A Staryu appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon under Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Staryu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Staryu appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Staryu appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Staryu were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Revival. A Staryu appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Staryu appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A Staryu appeared in The Power of One. A Staryu appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Staryu appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon, where it was seen receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center located near Lake Lucid. A Staryu appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Trainer's Staryu appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Staryu was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Staryu appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Staryu was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Two Staryu appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Staryu appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Staryu appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as residents of a . A 's Staryu appeared in Lost at the League!. Multiple Staryu appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Staryu appeared in Going for the Gold!, where it was among the Pokémon seen in the . It was erroneously depicted with 's colorization. A Trainer's Staryu appeared in Summer of Discovery! and Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. It also appeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!, and in a fantasy in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Staryu appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Two Staryu appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other being wild. A Staryu appeared in a fantasy in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!. A Staryu appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, when went to explore a Staryu and for a class assignment. A Staryu appeared in A Shivering Shovel Search!. A Staryu appeared in I Choose You!. A Staryu appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Two Staryu appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. One of them was under the ownership of a Trainer. Two Staryu appeared in SM090, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Staryu debuts in the as one of Misty's Pokémon, defending her from an enraged in Gyarados Splashes In! and from Koga's in Raging Rhydon. A Staryu is seen in The Kindest Tentacruel where it was one of the Pokémon that Yellow was fantasizing about that was able to evolve via stone. Staryu appeared in 'Breath of the Dragonair Part 1'' where it was used by a trainer in a surfing contest, before the it was interrupted by Lance controlling the winning prize, a Dragonair. encounters a herd of twelve Staryu during her journey in Surrounded by Staryu. The dozen Staryu hound after Bill in an attempt to play with him, encasing him and his in a dodecahedral shell not even Crystal's could penetrate. Crystal was eventually able to capture and calm the Staryu down by breaking them up from the inside, using the new Pokémon Portable Transport System to send her inside. They're later seen playing with Professor Oak in his Laboratory in Cherrygrove City. A Staryu was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. Staryu appeared in a fantasy in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV. A Trainer's Staryu appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Other appearances ]] ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U/Ultimate When released from a Poké Ball, Staryu will target one of the opponents, spin towards them and shoot . It is rapid-fire, but it can easily be escaped from by Directional Influence; the player can still move around while getting hit by Swift. Melee trophy information These starshape Pokémon that evolve into Starmie are found in large numbers at the seashore. At night, Staryu's red center glows and blinks on and off. It's said that as long as its red center remains, it can regrow its limbs. Whether it's related to , another Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped appearance, is unknown. Brawl trophy information "A Star Shape Pokémon. It gathers in groups and flashes the red jewel in the center of its body in time to the twinkling of the stars in the night sky. If it loses appendages, it can regenerate them right away. It can also use , which allows it to change its type to match the surrounding terrain. If a Water Stone is used on it, evolves into Starmie." 3DS/Wii U Trophy information '''NA: This Water-type Pokémon, Staryu, greatly resembles a star. Exposing one to a Water Stone causes it to evolve into Starmie. Another star-shaped Pokémon, Cleffa, exists, but the two don't look all that similar. In Smash Bros., Staryu will attack foes with Swift. Anyone hit will be seeing stars! '' '''PAL': This Water-type Pokémon evolves into Starmie when you use a Water Stone. Its star shape makes it rather cute, but that doesn't mean Staryu's not a threat. Its Swift attack will pummel fighters with a flurry of stars. If you notice Staryu's aiming at you, quickly move up or down to get out of the line of fire. '' Game data NPC appearances * : A Staryu appears on the Red Table; however, it is merely decoration. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} and others. Thanks to its red core, it regenerates fast, so it's unconcerned by their snack attacks.}} |} |} Game locations , , , Cinnabar Island, Seafoam Islands ( )}} , , , Cinnabar Island, Seafoam Islands ( )}} ) Routes , , , Pallet Town, Vermilion City Harbor, Cinnabar Island, Seafoam Islands ( )}} |} |} , , , , Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City and Gym, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave ( and ) }} , , , , Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave ( and ) }} |} |} )}} )}} }} )}} |} |} )}} )}} , , , Cherrygrove City, Cianwood City, Union Cave B2F, Olivine City ( and ) ( ing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} and }} |} |} ( ing or ing in )}} , Undella Town, Humilau City ( ing or ing in ) Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} )}} )}} |} |} (fishing)}} (fishing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Ocean ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area= marine, Endless Level 36, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 1}} |area=Event: [[Special Stages#Third release|''Pokémon Safari]] (Third release)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (All Areas), Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Twister Staryu|English|United States|5|November 8 to 14, 2002; December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Twister Staryu}} |Evolution Stone Promotion Staryu|English|United States|50|August 30 to September 1, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Staryu}} |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Staryu|English|United States|18|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Staryu}} |} Held items only, 100 |event1=Water Stone|event1type=None|event1rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=121 |name2=Starmie |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * In , Staryu is the only Pokémon with the Field Move . ** Once Staryu serves its purpose with Flash, it cannot be captured again, except during the Kyogre mission. * Staryu is one of fourteen Pokémon that one is able to collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Staryu shares its name with . They are both known as the Star Shape Pokémon. * Despite being a genderless Pokémon, Staryu and Starmie were programmed to learn Egg moves in ; however, due to being genderless, these were unobtainable. This was fixed in . ** Also, they are one of the few genderless Pokémon able to learn in Generation II, along with . * Staryu can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are whose only evolutionary event utilizes a Water Stone into their evolved forms, and gain a type upon evolution. ** They also have a chance of holding valuable items, Stardust/Star Piece and /Big Pearl, respectively. Staryu is exclusive to and , while Shellder is exclusive to and , with both Pokémon found by fishing in the same locations in their respective versions. * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond erroneously refers to Staryu as a male, despite it being a genderless Pokémon. Origin Staryu's design is based on a , likely a . Conceptually, it appears to be a pun on a literal star, as Staryu is rumored to be extraterrestrial in nature. The large gemstone attached to its body is held on by a , similar to a ring mount. Additionally, although Staryu's gem seemingly does not display it, the concept of is worth mentioning in terms of Staryu's possible design basis, especially since Staryu's is a gem. If this was indeed inspiration for its design, then Staryu's gem is perhaps a star-ruby. Name origin Staryu is derived from star (referring to its shape) and yu (possible corruption of you, in opposition to the mie in ). Yu is also the Chinese word for fish (魚). Hitodeman is probably derived from ヒトデ hitode ( ) and the English word man. In other languages and the English word man |fr=Stari|frmeaning=From the English words star and I'' |es=Staryu|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sterndu|demeaning=From and |it=Staryu|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=별가사리 Byulgasari|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=海星星 Hóisīngsīng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=海星星 Hǎixīngxīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=स्टारयू Staryu|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Старью Star'yu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Staryu External links * Notes |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Water Stone de:Sterndu es:Staryu fr:Stari it:Staryu ja:ヒトデマン zh:海星星